inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
About her A witch is a person who practices witchcraft. The stereotypical witches are commonly portrayed as wicked old women who have wrinkled skin, pimples, and pointy hats. They wear clothes that are black or purple. They also have warts on their noses and sometimes long claw-like fingernails. In the game In Cody's Halloween Rescue she was seen flying towards Cody when she bounced back to the wall. In Crazy Haunted House, she was seen in her house as she open up the doors for two kids that were tricker treating. In the second act, the witch was seen near a large pot where she was stirring. At some point she was then knocked in to the pot. In Crazy Tale, she was partly seen in the trailer as the villain who caught the Fairy. In the second part, the witch was in her house when she smelled a muffin and ate it, and was then transformed into a beanstock. Appearences * Cody Halloween Rescue * Crazy Haunted House * Crazy Tale Trivia *In Cody's Halloween Rescue, the room she was in, had wooden walls and floor. On the wall there were three drawn simbols: a moon, sun and a star. *Cody had to put the matalic base on the floor an a metal ring on the wall and between them a tied rope. *When Cody grabed the bat-hooh, the witch came flying with her broom to Cody. *Her face was very old with a big sharp nose, black eyes, a wicked smile and grey messed up hair. She was wearing a blue hat with a black and gold belt, a blue long dress, grey shoes and a broom. *In Crazy Haunted House, she was seen with a black hat with a light purple ribbon, had medium long dirty-blonde hair, black eyes, a large pointy nose, a square beard and also had a light purple long dress. *At first part, of the trailer, her hands were streched infront of her as some of her fingers were put together. Then as her evil trees grabbed Quico and Chilindrina she rubbed her hands together. She then said, that tonight she will make children soup, and laughs. *The number above her doors, said it was 71. *As Chavo was going down the stairs, he was looking at the witch, but didn't notice a empty bucket. And after it made a noise, the witch asked if it was her cat Satanas and Chavo had to make a cat sound, a meow, to trick the witch to think he was her cat. *Chavo then reliefs and swipe his sweat off, moving some of the kitchen tools, making again a noise that the witch asked again, if it was her cat and Chavo had to meow again. *Chavo then swings at the witches behind, making her fall into the pot. *Before the ending, the witches hand slowly came out from the pot and grabbed Chavo by his arm, not letting him go when he struggled. It was then seen that it was only a dream and Childrina was shaking Chavo's arm out of the barrel. *In Crazy Tale, she had a green face with a long nose, gray hair, a purple hat and dress both with a black belt and black shoes. *In the trailer's story, there was written a short story, that she was the villain who caught the Fairy. *She looked different in the trailer: green skin, dark gray clothes with a light gray belt, dark grey like wizard hat, dark hair, red shoes and powers. *Obama put the dangerous muffin, a muffin with a magical bean, on the witches window shelf. *The witch was planing for her next plan when she smelled a scent of the muffin and went to it, and ate it. *As she ate it with closed eyes, they quickly open and her hands went to her stomack as she said, that she feels wierd and turned to a beanstock. *After she was turned into a beanstock, her clothes and face mashed up. *The witch lived in a wooden house, the soil was grey and had naked trees around it. Her window and door were open. *Inside, she had a broom, a large pot, hanged up Fairy of Tales, a table and a shelf with stuff. *Her name in the game was Maratuja. Cody Halloween Rescue (7).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (12).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (22).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (5).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (24).jpg Crazy Haunted House (4).jpg Crazy Haunted House (20).jpg Crazy Tale (16).jpg Crazy Tale (20).jpg Crazy Tale (12).jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Real Life Characters Category:Witch Category:Non-Playable Category:Villains Category:Cody Jones characters Category:None related characters